Why?
by N and C corporation
Summary: Giotto is the leader of Vongola. Tsuna is a normal girl that moved into the town with her family. One day, Giotto was walking down the streets when he saw Tsuna getting bullied, when he saved her, he discovered that he had fell in love at first sight with her. Later she became his everything, and he won't let anyone take her away, no one. Giotto x Fem!Tsuna Picture is not mine.


The Maroon red majestic Curtains of fanfics has risen up again, and two beautiful and crazy and... etc. girls were seen, in stunning show-pausing ( C: this is stupid, let's get started already. Someone kill that weird mysterious voice somewhere out there, it's disturbing my nap) ball dresses.

_N: Hey! This is Natsume! So this time I'm going to start a Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Story._

**C: *ready to fall asleep, yawning, while sitting on a chair that mysteriously appeared, supporting her head with her hands ***

_N: hey! wake up! it's showtime!_

**C: *snore***

_N: *anime vein pop, getting annoyed while pouting*_

**C: *snores loudly while scratching the back of head ***

_N: Ryohei! Cielo is EXTREMELY not waking up! wake her up, please? *cue EXTREME puppy dog eyes and in a EXTREMELY CUTE VOICE*_

_Ryohei: __**CCCCCCCIIIIIIEEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO! EXTREMELY WAKE UP AND JOIN US IN THE OPENING! NATSUME IS WAITING FOR YOU! *EXTREMELY SHAKING CIELO BACK AND FORTH AND EXTREMELY YELLING/SCREAMING/...SAYING? ***_

**C: *still snoring***

_N: *sigh* looks like I have to use __that __huh... oh well,here goes nothing..._

_N: Oh Cielo~! I have a surprise for you~!_

**C: *snore***

_N: gokudera hayato said that he wants to marry you~!_

**C: *shot up from the chair*** **where! where where where where!**

_N: finally awake huh..._

**C: let's get started...* tempted to run backstage ***

_N: alright!_

(OW~WO)

This is the tragic story of two lovers... Giotto and Tsuna. As we all know, Giotto is the Vongola Primo, the vigilante group later turned Mafia families leader. While Tsuna is an ordinary person that lived in town. Tsuna, who grew up normally, was the sweetest person you'll ever meet, even though no one ever knows about that fact other than her friends, CJ and Lucille. Giotto, on the other hand, was raised to the perfect son, eventually he ran away and met G, and started Vongola. He swore to bring peace to the town and protect everyone. Coincidentally, Tsuna and her family move here, with CJ and Lucille.( I'm sure you all know Giotto and Tsuna's basic info, I'm not sure about Giotto's background, I can't find a correct info so i made up my own, please understand. Thank you)

CJ was a normal child before she was sold to the mafia by her family because of debt, she ran away not long afterwards and met Tsuna who was bullied, and despite her dirtied dress and messy hair, she defended Tsuna, and Tsuna, who was thankful, brought her home, and asked her mother, Nana, to fix her up. She is quite pretty too. She had a very pretty shade of brown hair, like caramel, and her eyes are emerald green, she has a special ability to change her eye color if she is emotionally confused. she is also a little short tempered but she cares about her friends a lot and is a cool person. She works at the police station part time to help Nana with the living budgets, she helps Lucille because she needs help with papers or if she needs her to go somewhere to collect info. She have almost every blackmail on every person except Lucille because she has a soft spot on her and Tsuna. Her hobbies are playing the piano or making random instruments, writing lyrics and composing songs, she has Lucille sing them and they play instruments together. Currently 15 years old.

Lucille was a girl who was born to royalty, but she was kidnapped and experimented on, giving her unimaginable power and a ability to not be killed easily. But again, power comes with a price. Her normal hair color was a brilliant shade of silver, and her eyes are a beautiful shade of sapphire. But if her emotions are messed up, or if she is fighting, her hair would be a shade of raven, pitch black, and her eyes would burn the crimson color of ruby. Neither way she would turn heads everywhere she went. She has a very warm personality, kind, mature, and respectful, but can be childish if she wants to. She is helpful and sweet but if you make fun of her friends, CJ and Tsuna (and maybe Alaude, but then who will make fun of him?) then she would be mad. Her job is at a police station, she usually sort paperwork and investigating in crimes with Alaude (who finds her very interesting and helpful...and maybe a **little **bit cute...just a little...*faintly blush*) like murder, kidnapping, or even finding a lost item, but when situations get serious with the mafia, she is their ace card along with CJ and Alaude. Her hobbies are singing, baking/ cooking, composing songs, writing, and reading. She also have talent in playing and creating instruments like CJ. She is 18 years old.

Tsuna, knowing their very sad background, swore to not tell unless they tell the story them self's.

_**End of prologue**_

(OW~WO)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**


End file.
